Prejudice
by Mel-985
Summary: Seijuurou mendapati Tetsuya dengan seorang wanita dan batita cantik berambut biru cerah, seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota. (an akakuro fict)
1. Tetsuya

**Prejudice**

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

OOC, typo

Please enjoy

.

.

Hari ini sungguh jenuh dirasakan seorang pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan multinasional terbesar di Jepang itu, semuanya terasa sangat sumpek. Rekanan bisnis yang memintanya merevisi bagian amdal di pabrik pembuat komponen perangkat lunak, membuatnya pusing. Bagaimana tidak, demi keuntungan ia harus memangkas anggaran bagian itu, padahal perusahaan itu mengusung tema _go green_ , dengan mencetak gambar daun hijau disetiap kemasan barang yang diproduksi, sedang limbah kimia yang dihasilkan tidak diolah dengan layak, hanya dialirkan begitu saja di sungai yang letaknya tak jauh dari pabrik itu. Lingkungan tempat produksi itu harus dikorbankan demi tambahan keuntungan.

"Haah..." Akashi Seijuurou selaku bos perusahaan multinasional itu menjadi pening.

"Chihiro, pending semua pertemuan sampai tiga jam kedepan!" suaranya terdengar lelah, Mayuzumi Chihiro sang asisten mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, perusahaan dari Norwegia itu sebentar lagi akan sampai." asistennya mengingatkan. Bukannya Seijuurou sengaja ingin menghindar, hanya saja saat ini ia benar-benar ingin merefresh otaknya juga tubuhnya.

"Terserah kau saja, pokoknya jangan ganggu aku sampai 3 jam kedepan." satu perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah. Tinggal sang asisten yang harus memutar otak mencari alasan.

"Ya sudahlah, ingat jam dua, kau harus sudah ada disini!" Diambilnya beberapa dokumen terbungkus dalam map dari meja sang bos yang berlapis kaca 7 mili itu.

Chihiro tahu apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran bosnya. Memberikan waktu sejenak melepas lelah mungkin lebih baik daripada pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu mengalami depresi.

.

Awal musim gugur angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi daun-daun pada tangkai mulai digurati warna coklat muda, siap memisahkan diri dari ranting yang mulai kering, terbang dihembuskan angin.

Akashi Seijuurou menyusuri trotoar, tidak terlalu banyak pejalan kaki, mengingat saat ini jam kerja, selama lima belas menit ia berjalan, saat ini kakinya menjejak di jalan setapak dari susunan paving blok, sebuah taman kota menjadi tujuannya. Bangku-bangku kayu kombinasi besi tempa tersebar di sudut-sudut taman. Ia memilih salah satunya. Duduk dengan tenang, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada punggung bangku, menengadah menatap langit yang tak sebiru musim panas. Biru. "Tetsuya." sebuah nama lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok mungil itu, mungkin sudah sekitar tiga tahun berselang.

.

"Ayun lagi... lagi" suara gadis kecil dengan cerianya masuk ke telinga Seijuurou yang tengah menikmati kesunyian di taman ini. Alisnya berkedut. "Mengganggu saja" keluhnya. Ia berdiri, beranjak dari duduknya. Sebenarnya suara itu sudah ada sejak ia mendudukan diri di bangku itu, hanya saja awalnya ia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Gkgkgkgk…." suara tawa lucu menggodanya untuk menolehkan kepala ke arah itu.

Matanya membulat, nafasnya tertahan. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan mata, tapi pemandangan didepannya masih tak berubah. Sosok ramping bersurai biru tengah mengayun-ayunkan seorang batita cantik yang juga bersurai biru muda ikal sebahu, di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita, senyumnya tak lepas dari parasnya yang cantik, mata kehijauan seolah berpendar.

Kedua kaki jenjang seolah tertanam pada tanah yang tengah dipijaknya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sudah cukup, sekarang kita akan cari makan siang, ne." suara lembut yang sangat dikenalnya merambati saluran pendengarannya.

Sehelai daun gugur membentur ujung hidungnya, membuatnya tersadar. Ia segera melangkah ke sebuah pohon, menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Ia mengintip.

"Tetsuya..." bisiknya.

"Main lagi...main lagi" suara kecil merajuk.

"Tapi sekarang sudah siang, Aya-chan harus makan dulu."

Lelaki muda itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya, merengkuh bocah yang masih duduk, berpegangan pada tali ayunan, lalu menggendong batita bersurai sama dengannya, sedangkan sang wanita mengekor di belakang tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya, sosoknya lebih pendek, bersurai hitam ikal mengkilap. Ditangannya ada tas berwarna merah muda dengan sulaman kelinci putih, tempat menyimpan keperluan sang bocah.

Mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman kota.

Seijuurou menatap ketiganya yang berjalan keluar dari taman, gadis kecil itu menyandarkan kepala mungilnya pada bahu Tetsuya. Rambut biru mereka seolah saling bertaut.

.

Ia masih membuntuti, sampai ketiganya memasuki sebuah restoran keluarga, yang tengah penuh, karena sudah waktunya makan siang.

Kuroko Tetsuya memesan bento untuk makan siang pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri sopan disampingnya. Wanita itu mengangguk menyetujui apa yang disebutkan Tetsuya, juga saat memesan menu untuk si batita cantik dan terakhir ia memesan vanilla milkshake untuknya sendiri.

Acara makan mereka tampak tenang meski diiringi celoteh sang bocah yang menolak menyantap sayur dalam sajian mangkuk porselen berwarna putih susu.

"Aya-chan tahu, kenapa mata kelinci bagus?" Suara Tetsuya terdengar, bocah itu menggeleng. "Itu karena mereka suka sekali makan wortel, juga sayuran lain seperti brokoli." sambungnya.

"Aya mau...Aya mau..." Wanita itu terkekeh lalu menyendokan potongan sayur oranye yang telah dibentuk seperti bunga. Wajah imut itu menekuk saat menelan kunyahan halus wortel.

"Enak 'kan?" tanya wanita itu riang.

"Um, aneh kaa-chan" suara manja membuat sang ibu tersenyum. Tapi demi matanya nanti sebagus mata kelinci ia mau saja disuapi.

Ketiga orang itu tidak menyadari interaksi mereka sedang direkam dalam memori juga handphone mahal seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

'Mereka bahagia sekali' batin Seijuurou. Batita cantik itu sangat lengket pada Tetsuya.

'Tetsuya, kau pengkhianat!' serunya dalam hati.

.

Memorinya diputar ulang saat ia pertama kali mengantarkan sosok mungil ke bandara. Tetsuya harus pergi ke Amsterdam untuk menangani perusahaan keluarganya, sekaligus belajar manajemen perusahaan disana.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung ke tempatmu, Tetsuya." saat sosok mungil itu dalam pelukan sebelum berpisah.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Sei-kun bisa datang ke sana." Sahut Tetsuya.

"Tunggu aku!" Anggukan kecil ia perlihatkan.

Beberapa kali Seijuurou datang ke kediaman keluarga Kuroko di sana. Tetsuya menjemputnya di bandara Schiphol tiap kali pemuda bersurai merah itu tiba. Sedangkan pemuda berambut biru langit itu hanya sesekali pulang menengok orang tuanya.

Setelah dua tahun kepergian Tetsuya, Seijuurou yang merupakan pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp diserahi tugas mengurus perusahaan multinasional terbesar di Jepang. Kesibukan tidak memungkinkan untuknya bisa pergi ke tempat Tetsuya dengan leluasa. Semakin hari kesibukannya semakin bertambah. Ia tertimbun dalam pekerjaan yang tidak pernah berujung.

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu.

Sebetulnya Tetsuya beberapa kali pulang, tetapi karena pekerjaan Seijuurou, ia tidak dapat bertemu dengannya. Selalu saja pemuda itu beralasan sedang sibuk atau berada di luar kota.

Tetsuya hanya bisa melihat kesuksesan Seijuurou dari laporan pada prospektus yang dimuat dalam media massa. Grafik pertumbuhan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya terus menanjak, dan selalu headline.

"Sei-kun hebat sekali!" pujian tulus meluncur dari celah bibirnya.

Tetsuya juga tahu saat ini nama Akashi Seijuurou digadang-gadang sebagai pengusaha termuda paling sukses di negerinya. Fotonya banyak dimuat diberbagai majalah bisnis, baik online maupun dalam bentuk cetak.

Kehidupan pribadinya pun tak luput dari sorotan. Dia tak kalah populer dari aktor papan atas, yang bulan kemarin meraih penghargaan sebagai pemeran pria terbaik.

Ia muda, tampan, sukses, kaya, dan masih single, menjadi perhatian banyak kalangan terutama wanita, banyak sosialita yang ingin dekat dengannya. Berebut atensi.

Tapi Akashi Seijuurou seolah mempunyai benteng tak kasat mata yang tidak bisa ditembus dengan mudah. Ia tidak tersentuh. Pertanyaan beberapa presenter cantik di televisi nasional maupun swasta, seputar pribadi pada sesi wawancara akan ia tanggapi secara retoris dan senyum tipis.

"Ada seseorang, tapi saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya, karena itu privacy saya dengannya" saat ditanya seputar orang terdekatnya.

Tentu saja ada, ia masih normal untuk mencintai seseorang. Walaupun terpaut jarak dan waktu.

.

.

Dari sudut yang sedikit terhalang tumbuhan artifisial dalam pot besar, ia masih memperhatikan ketiganya. Tangan halus Tetsuya dengan lembut mengusapkan tisu pada pipi gembil gadis kecil yang ternoda kuah sayur, di sebelahnya.

Makin lama hati Seijuurou makin teriris.

Sejak kapan Tetsuya menikah, apakah wanita itu cintanya, apakah ia dijodohkan, apakah sesuatu terjadi sampai ia punya anak.

"Sialan kau Tetsuya!" umpatnya, hatinya hancur.

Seijuurou memesan menu makan siang, tapi makanan yang tersaji ia biarkan begitu saja. sama sekali ia tdak berniat menyantapnya, ia hanya memesan agar bisa mengamati mereka yang berada di ujung sana.

Handphone ditangannya bergetar, sebuah panggilan panggilan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Chihiro."

"Sei, sudah hampir jam setengah dua -" asisten kelabu itu mengingatkan, ucapannya langsung dipotong.

"Ya, bisa kau undur lagi, Chihiro?" Seijuurou dapat membayangkan wajah asistennya pasti ditekuk kesal.

"Tidak bisa! Cepat datang sebelum bule-bule itu mengamuk". Ucapannya ketus dan memaksa. Pria muda yang tengah galau itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah" ucapnya pelan. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas lalu beranjak, tapi matanya tak lepas dari ketiga sosok yang belum selesai makan siang, terutama dia yang tengah menyesap milkshake kesukaannya.

"Haaah" nada kecewa keluar seiring hembusan nafas kasar. Sekali lagi dia menengok ke arah itu, matanya bersitatap dengan iris kehijauan milik wanita cantik di sana yang mengangguk sopan, tapi Seijuurou tak berminat membalasnya ia melengos dan keluar dari restoran itu.

Ia merasa kepingan hatinya luluh lantak.

Entah mengapa saat ini ia benar-benar merasa kalah dengan wanita cantik itu, yang telah merebut Tetsuya-nya. Belum lagi batita cantik yang hadir diantara mereka.

.

Pertemuan dengan kolega bisnis baru selesai pukul 6 sore, itupun setelah perdebatan panjang yang harus Seijuurou hadapi dalam kondisi tubuh lelah, dan hati hancur. Dengan kegigihannya dia bisa mempertahankan argumennya, dan rekan bisnisnya menyetujui semua yang dia ajukan.

Saat ini Seijuurou hanya sendiri di ruang kerjanya, menatap kosong langit yang bersalut warna hitam, cahaya semarak lampu gedung-gedung tinggi seakan memulas sedikit warna jelaga langit menyamarkan bintang yang berkelip.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Note :

Hello Reader...it's me again...

Rencananya cerita ini akan disajikan dalam 2 chapter, berhubung idenya lagi mampet... XD

Mudah-mudahan suka dengan ceritanya...hmm tapi kalau tidak suka please kasih masukannya ya

btw, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Salam,

Mel


	2. Seijuurou

**Prejudice**

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

OOC, typo

Please enjoy

.

.

Seijuurou beranjak dari depan dinding kaca, mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa di samping meja kerjanya. Senja sudah berlalu menyisakan malam yang bertabur bintang.

Gemerlap lampu-lampu gedung mengalahkan cahaya bintang di sehamparan langit pekat.

Mata indah sewarna rubi tampak lelah terpejam, sementara ditangannya sebuah handphone tergenggam.

Perlahan kelopak putih itu membuka, jemarinya mulai menggeser daftar kontak, memilih sebuah nama. Nama yang membuat hatinya luka. Ia menatapnya lama, sebuah profil dalam bulatan kecil. Wajah teramat manis, yang seringkali terabaikan.

Ia ingat percakapan terakhir di sebuah kafe kebun, yang sudah lama berlalu.

 _"Sei-kun, sekarang susah sekali bertemu denganmu, selalu saja sibuk_ _._ _" suara_ _nya_ _datar_ _, tapi Seijuurou tahu Tetsuya tengah_ _merajuk._

 _"Mau bagaimana lagi aku harus menangani banyak pekerjaan, outo-sama menyerahkan semuanya padaku_ _, dan kau jarang pulang._ _"_ _s_ _ahut Seijuurou._

 _"Tapi kan kita bisa bicara lewat telepon, atau skype, atau_ _medsos, atau_ _yang lain_ _." nada datar membalas._

" _Iya_ _,_ _itu pun kalau aku ada waktu,_ _kau tahu 'kan_ _aku harus belajar banyak, bahkan seringkali tidak tidur_ _._ _"_ _Sanggah pemuda bersurai merah._

 _"Tapi kalau aku kangen Sei-kun bagaimana?"_ _sebuah rajukan lagi._

 _"Pffft_ _,_ _kau manja sekali, Tetsuya."_

 _"Terus kalau lama-lama aku bosa-"_

 _Telunjuk Seijuurou mampir dibibir yang tengah mengerucut, menghentikan ucapan Tetsuya._ _Wajah rupawan itu mendengus._

 _Ia merogoh saku celana kain yang membalut tungkai ramping, sebuah kotak berlapis beludru hitam ditangannya._

" _Bagaimana kalau kuikat Tetsuya dengan ini?" jemari kokoh membuka kotak hitam itu, mata beriris langit terbelalak. Selingkar logam putih dari platinum terapit bantalan putih berbalut satin putih tulang. Cincin sederhana tanpa ornament apapun. Dop, putih, polos. Hanya ada tulisan Seijuurou-Tetsuya dalam huruf sambung yang elegan pada bagian dinding dalam cincin itu._

"Rupanya kau benar-benar bosan denganku, ne Tetsuya, atau aku tak cukup kuat mengikatmu." bisiknya.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Telunjuknya lalu menyentuh menu galeri. Satu rekaman video teratas ia pilih. Mengulang kembali rentetan kejadian tadi siang.

Hatinya semakin sakit, semakin kesal, dan semakin marah. Bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya melakukan ini padaku. Ia geletakan handphone yang belum ia matikan di meja kaca.

.

"Sei, sudah malam ayo pulang." sang asisten tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

Sedikit banyak ia mengkhawatirkan mantan kouhainya yang sekaligus Presdir di perusahaan itu, yang seharian ini beraura kelabu pekat.

"Sei..." panggilnya lagi, ia melangkah mendekati pemuda bersurai merah yang masih termangu, pandangannya entah kemana. Seijuurou tidak menjawab.

Kening Chihiro berkerut mendapati handphone mahal yang masih menyala, lalu diraihnya benda pipih itu. Alisnya bertaut. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau merekam mereka, huh?" Seijuurou memalingkan wajah tampannya. Seolah ditarik dari alam antah berantah.

"Sepupumu mengkhianati aku!" suaranya terdengar parau.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Aku benci mereka!" matanya kini nyalang.

Chihiro memutar kembali video yang baru saja berakhir. Wajah datarnya berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi.

"Wanita itu tinggal bersama Tetsuya di Amsterd-"

"Apaa?" suaranya terdengar rendah, matanya terbelalak sempurna dan pemuda bersurai keperakan itu seolah bisa mendengar retakan hati sang bos.

"Betul 'kan Tetsuya menghianati aku! Keparat!" geramnya. kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Chihiro menghela nafas antara geli dan kesal. Ia tidak rela sepupunya dikatai seperti itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa. Orang itu biasanya penuh wibawa, tapi saat ini sepertinya tengah merajuk – seperti Tetsuya saja.

"Tetsuya kembali ke Tokyo tanpa mengabariku, karena dia sudah bersama perempuan itu." Pria tinggi bermata kelabu berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik wajah yang datar.

Chihiro lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jasnya, "Tetsuya, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu." ketika telepon terhubung dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Asisten itu menyerahkan handphone hitamnya pada Seijuurou, namun pria muda yang tengah marah itu semakin kesal ia mengibaskan tangannya, hingga benda itu terjatuh, beruntung mendarat di sofa yang empuk.

"Tetsuya, dia dalam mode marah..." kata Chihiro, lalu berbincang untuk beberapa saat, kemudian handphone dimatikan. Seijuurou sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan komunikasi dua sepupu itu.

Ada senyum jahil di wajah yang sebelas dua belas dengan Tetsuya. Wajah marah Seijuurou terlihat menjadi sangat lucu di mata kelabunya. Hal yang sangat langka melihat wajah bosnya seperti itu, diam-diam Chihiro membidiknya dengan kamera ponsel, lalu mengirimkannya ke adik sepupunya yang imut, yang sangat disukai sang bos, tapi saat ini mahluk biru itu tengah dibenci olehnya.

.

.

.

"Otouto, sepertinya baru saja aku lihat Akashi-san, tapi ia kelihatannya sedang bergegas." Sorot mata hijau teduh bertemu dengan biru langit.

"Sei-kun, dia di sini?" Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan tanda tanya. Ia coba mengejar sosok bersurai merah itu, namun sepertinya ia telah tertelan para pedestrian pada jam selesai istirahat ini.

Tetsuya mencoba menghubungi nomor Seijuurou, namun tidak berhasil.

"Seperti biasa, Sei-kun selalu saja sibuk." Mata biru langit menatap handphone-nya. Sang wanita hanya mengangguk mahfum.

"Ayo nee-san kita pulang, Aya-chan sepertinya sudah mengantuk."

"Hai."

Perbincangan siang tadi, membekas di kepala Tetsuya, yang baru saja ditelepon Chihiro. Jadi Sei-kun melihat kami, dan sekarang dia marah, aah yang benar saja!

.

.

Chihiro, sedang mengangkat teleponnya ketika bos tidak terlalu tinggi itu memasuki ruangan, wajahnya sulit diartikan. la bergegas menuju ruang rapat, tadi siang. Sekarang Chihiro mengerti apa penyebabnya. Pemuda bersurai abu keperakan itu menyunggingkan senyum, geli. Biasanya Tetsuya yang merajuk, ngambek, lalu bertanya dengan keponya, seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"Nii-san, Sei-kun jalan dengan siapa ? Tadi malam ia keluar bar, dipapah lalu ia peluk-peluk laki-laki itu._ _"_ Suatu ketika Tetsuya bertanya. Iya, saat itu Seijuurou mabuk berat, ia hanya ingin melepas lelah setelah pekerjaan berat yang menyita tenaga dan pikirannya berakhir dengan sukses besar. Bos itu mengajak beberapa orang stafnya untuk minum bersama.

Entah karena apa ia menjadi terlalu banyak minum, mungkin penglihatan juga otaknya menjadi kabur. Menganggap pemuda bersurai coklat itu sebagai sepupunya. Nama Tetsuya tak henti keluar dari bibirnya.

 _"Biarkan aku memeluk Tetsuyaku!"_ saat tangan Chihiro menarik paksa lengan yang melingkar pada bahu orang itu. Pemuda korban pelukannya hanya tersenyum maklum.

Atau ketika Tetsuya melihat Seijuurou masuk kedalam sebuah tempat karaoke bersama seorang wanita cantik berbalut pakaian resmi, namun rok yang dipakainya hampir memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Padahal waktu itu, Seijuurou tidak sendiri, ia juga ada di sana.

Chihiro tahu dan akan selalu melindungi otouto manisnya. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak khawatir dengan perasaan Seijuurou, yang kadang mengabaikan Tetsuya, tapi tidak sekali pun pernah menyakiti hati pemuda mungil adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Chihiro sering mendapatkan keluhan Tetsuya karena Seijuro bersama orang lain. Tapi tetap saja dia akan menenangkan sang otouto. Jarak yang berjauhan, komunikasi yang kurang, serta kerap melihat Seijuurou dengan orang lain membuat Tetsuya gampang senewen.

Tetsuya yang setiap kepulangannya selalu berada dekat dengan Seijuurou, memperhatikan dari balik kaca mobilnya, atau duduk yang tersembunyi di tempat yang sama dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang bersama klien. Chihiro tahu sepupunya ada di sana, tetapi telunjuk lentik itu akan mendarat dibibir mungilnya, kala mata mereka bertemu.

.

.

Seijuurou masih dalam mode ngambek, sementara Chihiro dengan tenang duduk depannya.

"Sei-kun, nii-san..." suara halus membuat kedua kepala beda warna menoleh ke arah pintu.

Chihiro tersenyum tipis, sementara Seijuurou menatapnya dengan aura membunuh.

Bukan Tetsuya namanya, kalau ia ciut menatap mata merah yang nyalang.

Melangkah dengan ringan ia mendekati Seijuurou, berdiri dibelakang pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke dada bidang Seijuurou.

"Lepas Tetsuya!" perintahnya galak. Pemuda mungil itu tidak juga melepaskan, malah dengan manja menggesekan pipi tembemnya. Chihiro hanya melirik tak acuh. Begitu untuk beberapa saat, tapi Seijuurou berkeras menolak pelukan Tetsuya, badannya ia goyangkan ke kiri ke kanan.

"Lepas kataku!" teriaknya hampir membuat telinga Tetsuya berdenging.

Tetsuya cemberut dibentak seperti itu.

"Tapi aku mau dekat dengan Sei-kun."

"Aku tidak sudi bersentuhan dengan pengkhianat sepertimu." Matanya sinis, tapi tak mau melihat pemuda yang berada di belakangnya.

"Nii-san, kita pulang saja, Sei-kun marah. Lagian aku juga sudah rindu dengan Aya-chan." Lengan halus itu melepaskan tautan, namun secepat itu lengan kokoh meraihnya, menariknya.

Tubuh mungil itu terhuyung ke depan, bila ia tidak mencengkeram sandaran sofa, mungkin tubuhnya sudah salto ke depan.

Jemari mungil itu masih digenggam, "Aku butuh penjelasanmu sekarang! Siapa perempuan dan anak itu?" suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan amarah.

"Hmm, dia tinggal bersamaku di Amsterdam, dia istri...sakiiit Sei-kun!" Tetsuya meringis, jemarinya diremas kasar. Semakin sakit karena cincin platinum yang dikenakan pada jari manisnya terhimpit dan semakin diremas.

"Nii-san..."

"Lepaskan tangan Tetsuya, Sei, kau mau meremukkannya?" Chihiro mencoba melerai, tapi pemuda yang dalam kondisi marah itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Wanita cantik itu adalah istri kakakku, dari Akita, mereka tinggal di kediaman Kuroko, Kakakku mengurus perusahaaan keluarga kami di Belanda. Lepaskan tangannya, Sei!" khawatir jemari halus itu akan terluka.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya ada di sana" suara Seijuurou masih saja rendah.

"Sei-kun kan sudah lama tidak pernah mengunjungiku. Miya-nee tinggal bersama kami sejak dua tahun yang lalu, waktu itu Aya-chan masih bayi." Terang Tetsuya.

"Tapi kenapa rambut anak itu sepertimu." Mata rubi seakan menusuk iris langit.

"Itu karena gen turunan keluarga kami, kakek mempunyai rambut seperti Tetsuya. Ayah Tetsuya dan ibuku mempunyai rambut yang sama, juga kakakku, dan sekarang anak mereka bersurai biru langit." terang Chihiro, sebuah konfirmasi yang menjelaskan sebuah kesalahpahaman.

.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menikah saja, aku mulai bosan dengan rajukan kalian." Suara Chihiro terdengar lelah. Sementara alis Seijuurou terangkat sebelah.

"Tapi dia 'kan masih harus di Amsterdam, Chihiro!" sanggah Seijuurou.

"Aku sudah pulang, Sei-sama. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi tambah bosan! Nii-san, kita pulang!" Tetsuya menarik lengan kurusnya, saat genggaman Seijuurou mulai melemah.

"Benarkah kau sudah kembali, Tetsuya?" kepala bersurai merah itu diputar, mendongak, ke arah Tetsuya yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Lelaki muda itu hanya mengangguk.

Seringai tampan terbit dari bibir Seijuurou. Ia sudah lupa dengan patah hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menikahimu, Tetsuya!"

"Eeh…" kedua sepupu serentak berteriak, mata mereka membelalak.

.

.

Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan restu dari kedua keluarga, semua sudah diketahui dari awal, walaupun sebenarnya meminta Tetsuya ke Amsterdam adalah untuk menjauhkan mereka. Tetapi tampaknya keluarga mereka tidak pernah bisa memisahkan keduanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu memandang calon mempelai yang berdiri membelakangi, ia baru saja selesai didandani. Bukan, bukan dandanan seorang mempelai wanita. Hanya saja perias itu membuat sosoknya bertambah rupawan, wajahnya manis, rambut biru lembut rapi disisir dengan beberapa anak rambut jatuh di keningnya yang putih, hidungnya seolah terpahat sempurna, bibir sewarna peach terpulas basah, dan yang paling indah pada parasnya adalah sepasang mata lebar berwarna biru langit yang jernih.

Berkali-kali lelaki bersurai merah itu jatuh dalam tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Ini yang mampu membentenginya dari godaan orang-orang yang mencoba mendekatinya. Walaupun hampir tiga tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung.

Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi halus milik Tetsuya seluruh rasa ia salurkan pada sentuhan itu. Tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari sosok yang ada di depannya. Saat ini Tetsuya menggunakan jas berwarna putih.

"Tetsuya." wajah itu menoleh, "sepertinya sudah waktunya, aku akan segera ke altar, aku menunggumu di sana" bisiknya. Bersamaan dengan langkahnya keluar dari ruang ganti itu, beberapa orang yang sudah membantu mendandani kedua mempelai pun keluar. Tinggal Tetsuya sendiri. Ia masih berdiri di depan cermin. Gelisah.

.

Saat suara musik merdu yang dihasilkan dari tuts piano di sudut gereja mengalun syahdu, Seijuurou dengan jumawa berdiri di altar, di depannya seorang pendeta berbaju putih dengan selendang merah menggantung di lehernya. Ia sudah siap menjalankan tugas menyatukan dua raga dalam satu ikatan suci.

Altar sederhana berhias mawar putih, semua tampak sederhana namun begitu elegan dan berkelas. Tapi semua yang ada disana tidak membuatnya tenang. Hatinya cemas, entah mengapa.

Chihiro berdiri tak jauh darinya, ditangannya ada nampan kecil sebuah kotak dengan tutup terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang cincin berkilauan.

Tidak banyak yang hadir dibangku yang biasanya diduduki jemaat setiap akhir pekan, hanya ada dua pasang orang tua, juga keluarga dekat dari mempelai.

Wanita cantik bermata hijau bersanding dengan pria setinggi Chihiro dengan surai biru sama seperti Tetsuya, diantara mereka duduk bocah cantik, Aya-chan.

Musik sudah dua kali dimainkan, hampir yang ketiga kali, tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menahan nafas, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia khawatir, orang yang begitu ia cintai tidak bersedia hadir di sini untuk jadi pendamping hidupnya. Pikiran buruk menghampiri kepalanya.

Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang tidak juga terbuka, pintu itu seakan membeku. Semua yang hadir disana terdiam.

Chihiro kini memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap pintu yang tidak juga terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, pikirnya.

Hati Seijuurou seakan diremas, perasaan yang sama seperti waktu ia melihat Tetsuya dengan wanita cantik beriris kehijauan, beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tetsuya…" keringat meluncur dari sela anak-anak rambut merahnya, saat lagu diulangi untuk kelima kalinya.

Pria muda yang lebih dari setengah jam berdiri itu tidak kuat lagi menahan diri lebih lama, ia berbalik, setengah berlari, pikirannya kalut.

Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di sana, termasuk orang tuanya, dalam hitungan detik semuanya turut panik.

Pikiran pria muda itu sudah tidak rasional lagi, ia membayangkan sosok mungil itu pergi meninggalkannya, kembali ke Armsterdam, sesaat ia keluar dari ruangan itu berjalan menuju altar.

Bukankah ia pernah berucap bahwa ia sudah bosan dengannya. Membayangkan sosok mungil itu mengemudikan mobil yang terparkir di luar, kemudian menuju bandara, mungkin saja tiket pesawat sudah ada digenggamannya.

Mungkin Tetsuya tidak menghendaki pernikahan ini, tapi ia berpura-pura mau.

Langkahnya terasa begitu berat, dihadapannya dua bilah pintu besar dari jati tua, ia juga berharap sosok mungil kesayangan ada di balik sana. Sekuat tenaga ia dorong daun pintu besar kokoh yang menjulang. Menghayalkan dia ada dibalik pintu sedang menantinya.

Hatinya mencelos, tak ada siapa pun, kedua pintu terbuka namun hampa. Jiwanya seakan melayang, kedua kaki jenjang berbalut pantalon hitam tak kuat menyangga tubuh atletisnya. Dia yang tercinta raib entah kemana.

Terakhir kali ia menatap Tetsuya di ruang ganti sedikit ke kiri dari pintu utama, mungkin kekasihnya meninggalkan sesuatu di ruangan itu, ia berharap, terhuyung berjalan ke sana, tangannya bertelekan pada tembok agar tidak jatuh, ia putar knop pintu itu. Terkunci.

Hah... bahkan untuk sekedar mengenangnya saja ia tidak diizinkan, bisiknya pilu.

Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi akhirnya jatuh berlutut di depan pintu. Mayuzumi Chihiro menyentuh bahunya, namun pandangannya kabur. Keningnya ia benturkan ke pintu di depannya.

.

Tiba-tiba knop bulat itu bergetar disertai gedoran dari dalam, lamat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sei-kuuun...nii-saan, mengapa mengunciku di dalam sini…" suaranya kecil, nadanya sedih sekali disertai isakan.

Mata rubi membola. Apa ia sudah gila sampai segitunya, berhalusinasi.

"Tetsuya..." tangannya mengetuk daun pintu.

"Sei-kun tega, jahat...hiks…"

"Eeeh..."

"Sei-kun..."

"Tetsuya..."

"..."

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar!" Pria muda tegap itu mencoba mendobrak pintu kayu, namun tak mau juga terbuka. Beberapa kali bahunya membentur pintu itu, mungkin nanti akan ngilu lalu memar kebiruan, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Chihiro berlari ke sana kemari, sampai akhirnya menemukan seorang petugas gereja di bagian belakang bangunan megah itu. Tergopoh berlari dengan kunci ditangan petugas itu.

Braak! pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

"Sei-kun..." Tubuh mungil itu menerjangnya.

"Kenapa aku dikunci di sini, aku pikir Sei-kun menikah dengan orang lain." suaranya parau, masih dalam sedu sedannya.

.

Satu jam lalu, Tetsuya masih berdiri di depan cermin menatap bayangan dirinya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sunyi. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, mungkin seseorang menjemputku pikirnya, namun sesaat kemudian pintu itu ditutup kembali dengan dua kali ceklekan pada lubang kunci.

Di dalam ruang hias tersebut, Tetsuya panik, ia tidak bisa keluar dari sana, sedangkan prosesi sudah mulai berlangsung, ia dapat mendengar semuanya dari speaker kecil di sudut plafon. Juga saat suara musik pengantar mempelai mulai mengalun. Harusnya ia tengah berjalan menyusuri lantai yang dikanan kirinya terdapat bangku-bangku kayu berwarna coklat, diiringi musik dan senyum bahagia keluarganya.

Ia berkali-kali menggedor pintu. Ia juga berusaha keluar melalui jendela namun tidak bisa, karena teralis yang begitu rapat serupa penjara.

Musik terus mengalun, ia membayangkan calon pasangannya, menyambut sebuah tangan yang bukan miliknya. Hatinya sakit. Butiran air mata mengalir deras.

Tetsuya tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun, karena handphone-nya ia titipkan pada kakak sepupunya.

.

Petugas gereja itu pucat pasi, saat berpasang mata menatapnya dengan marah, belum lagi Chihiro yang siap dengan tinjunya.

"Aku pikir tidak ada orang didalam, karena banyak sekali barang di ruangan itu jadi aku kunci, takut ada yang hilang". Begitu kata petugas gereja. Ia tidak tahu kalau masih ada sosok mungil disana yang terkadang hawa keberadaannya sulit dideteksi.

.

Concealar disapukan tipis di sekitar mata Tetsuya yang membengkak, kemudian bedak tipis menyamarkan jejak air mata yang tadi sudah dibasuh. Juga ujung hidung yang masih memerah.

Kini mereka berdiri menghadap pendeta yang hampir kena serangan jantung akibat kejadian tadi. Sebetulnya pria setengah baya itu sudah mengalami beberapa kejadian yang hampir serupa, rencana pernikahan berujung tangis. Untung tidak terjadi hari ini.

Di akhir prosesi Seijuurou mengecup lembut bibir Tetsuya yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangannya, dikala senang dan susah, kala kelimpahan dan kekurangan, kala sehat dan sakit, janji hati mereka berharap setia sampai maut memisahkan.

Semua bertepuk tangan, bersyukur seluruh prosesi berjalan lancar.

Saat resepsi yang digelar sederhana, wanita beriris hijau muda itu memeluk Tetsuya dengan sayang. Wanita yang membuat Seijuurou pernah merasa patah hati.

"Kumohon kau bisa menjaga otouto kesayanganku ini." senyum cantiknya mengembang dari parasnya yang teduh. Lalu satu tarikan di ujung jas membuat Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, mata sebiru langit itu berpendar, kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh batita cantik.

"Oji-chan…" bocah itu mengecupi pipi lembut Tetsuya. Lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya di lehernya.

"Tetsuya, kita akan membuat anak seperti Aya-chan, tapi versiku 'kan?" bisikan seksi tepat di telinga Tetsuya, yang sukses membuat pipinya merona.

Bocah itu menatap keduanya. "Panggil dia 'Oji-san', Aya-chan" telunjuk Tetsuya mengarah pada pria di sampingnya.

Senyum cantik merekah dari bibir kecil sang bocah.

"Tidak mau, oji-chanku hanya Tsuya ji-chan, jangan ambil oji-chanku!" pelukan dileher Tetsuya semakin erat, ketika mata Seijuurou menatapnya galak. Tapi sang bocah malah balik memelototinya.

"Tetsuya, tidak jadi, aku tidak mau punya anak seperti dia, nakal dan pembangkang." Bisiknya.

"Tapi Aya-chan cantik, Sei-kun." bocah dalam pelukan Tetsuya mengangguk, setuju.

.

Malam itu Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memasuki kamar tidur mereka yang luas dan temaram, yang dihias layaknya kamar pengantin, penuh harum mawar juga cahaya lilin yang menguarkan harum vanilla.

Malam pertama yang hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua, dan juga malam-malam sesudahnya, sampai selamanya.

.

.~ peun ~

.

* * *

Note:

Akhirnya selesai…maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu biasa, mudah-mudahan ada yang suka…~bow

Ahhh…ternyata buat Sei patah hati itu sesuatu ya…XD… Gommen…

Terimakasih untuk readers, terutama yang sudah mem-follow, favorite, & review pada chapter l, berikut:

moveengcastle, Yansa, Haneedesu, Akira Hikari406, Nyanko Kawaii, Miss Ngiweung, Kizhuo, miichan maru, ShirShira, L, Mayuzumi Tetsuya (…you bet, dear!), AkaKuro-nanodayo, sofi asats, T15, drunkenfish, Jhena-chan, Sunsuke UzuChiha, SoraTsuki, miyuki411

Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita akkr yang lain… XD

Love

Mel~


End file.
